1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system, more particularly to a method of debugging in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of debugging in a computer system includes the following steps: (a) detaching the central processing unit (CPU) of the computer system that is to be tested from a CPU socket on a motherboard of the computer system, and attaching the CPU to an electrical socket unit of a controller which is programmed to execute a debugging routine; (b) attaching the electrical socket unit to the CPU socket of the motherboard; and (c) activating the controller to perform the debugging routine to verify the computer system.
It has been found that the conventional method is only suited for use with a CPU that operates below a specified operating speed. In view of the rapid progress in terms of the operating speed of the CPU, the conventional method is rapidly becoming obsolete. In addition, the number of pins of the electrical socket unit of the controller is fixed. Thus, the controller cannot be used if the number of pins of the CPU is changed. Moreover, surface mounting technology is now commonly used to mount the CPU onto the motherboard. As such, the CPU cannot be detached from the motherboard for attachment onto the electrical socket unit of the controller.
Presently, when developing a new version of BIOS software, the new object codes must be stored in a BIOS memory, such as a read-only memory (ROM), before running the BIOS software on a computer system for debugging. As such, if an error has been detected, another BIOS memory must be programmed with the modified object codes, and the debugging operation has to be repeated anew. Thus, the conventional software debugging operation takes a lot of time to complete and is not economical.